Table No. 21
Table No. 21 is a Hindi action thriller movie directed by Aditya Datt and produced by Eros International. It is named for Article 21 of the Indian Constitution, which particularizes the Protection of Life and Personal Liberty. The movie features Paresh Rawal, Rajeev Khandelwal and Tena Desae, and touches upon the pertinent social issue of ragging. The film's soundtrack was composed by Gajendra Verma, with lyrics penned by Aseem Ahmed Abbasee. Made on a low budget, the movie was declared an decent hit at the Box Office India. Plot Vivaan (Rajeev Khandelwal) and Siya Agasthi (Tena Desae) strive to make ends meet. The couple wins a trip to the beautiful island nation of Fiji in a lucky draw; the holiday is fully sponsored, with luxurious hotel accommodation and fine dinners. The duo fly to Fiji to celebrate their wedding anniversary and encounter the charming Mr. Khan (Paresh Rawal) at the resort. Mr Khan invites the couple to participate in a live game show called Table 21. He tells them that the winner of the game bags a staggering amount of ₹ 21 crores as prize money. He outlines the rules: eight personal questions are asked, which must be answered truthfully, and following this, one must complete a task related to the question. The couple decides to enter the game show. At first, the questions seem easy, but as the game progresses, the tasks become increasingly horrific. The gruesome nature of the tasks makes Vivaan think back to his time at college. Vivaan's final assignment is to murder an individual. He is led to a room, wherein he is to face his target. When he sees the person he must kill, he recognizes him from his past. A flashback shows Vivaan and his friends ragging a boy, the target, named Akram (Dhruv Ganesh). The severe bullying made Akram lose all semblance of sanity. Back in the present, it is revealed that Akram is Mr. Khan's son, and that Mr. Khan's intention was to show Vivaan and Siya the damage inflicted by their actions. The movie concludes as Mr. Khan tells them that they are free to go but the sin of what they did will shadow them forever. Cast Paresh Rawal as Abdul Razaq Khan Rajeev Khandelwal as Vivaan Agasthi Tena Desae as Siya Agasthi Dhruv Ganesh as Akram Sana Sheikh as Neeti Hanif Hilal as Khan's Bodyguard Marketing The promotional poster was released online on 8 November, 2012, and the official theatrical trailer was unveiled a few days later on 23 November. Release The film released on 4 January, 2013, and received a good response at the Box Office. Critical Reception Critics have praised the story but have criticized the way the issue of Ragging is kept under the wrap. Indiaglitz.com says that "Table No. 21 keeps you engaged right from start to the finish. If the beginning portions are frothy, middle portions turn thrilling, post interval is dramatic and ultimately the narrative turns dark before reaching a shocking end." Ankur Pathak of Rediff.com says that "Table No 21 should be watched for the reactive social commentary that it is, and should not be misconceived as a vigilante film." Rated it 3 out of 5 stars. Madhureeta Mukherjee of The Times of India rated the film 3 out of 5 stars. Rajeev Masand of IBNLive.com says that "Table No 21 squanders its potential. The film's ending is bold, but little else is consistent or gripping" Mansha Rastogi of Nowrunning.com says that "Table No. 21, although may not be a completely out of the box, never before concept but it's the execution of the story and the acting that makes this film a one time watch." Prasanth of Movieorange.com says that "Table No 21 is an excellent thriller, with a good message." Rated it 8 out of 10. Box Office Upon release, Table No. 21 saw a slow start at the Box Office in its first week. It collected 15.75 crore net over the weekend, while the four-day collection was approximately 6.75 crore net. The movie earned 9.50 crores in the first week of its release, and after a two week long run, 2013′s first release stood at a total of 11.50 crores at the Indian Box Office. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia